Getting my Family back
by michelle93b
Summary: Emma trying to get her life and family back but everything gets complicated when Regina doesnt let Emma back in her life our the baby life, because of Emma walking out on their marriage Regina doesnt trust or want to let her back in her life after suffering 3 years with out her.
1. Chapter 1

Getting my family back

I do not own Once Upon a Time or any recognizable characters

Chapter 1

Since I came to Storybroke nothing has been easy, specially seen her again and with little child. It has been 3 years when I last saw her. And the only thing that I left her was a letter saying,

_Love:_

_Im really sorry im leaving in this special day and hate myself for not been able to tell you what's going on, but their something in my past that i never told you and you would hate me even more, but just so you know ill do everything in my power to stop this._

_I don't want to leave you on our wedding night but the sooner I get to deal with this the sooner I would get to come home and tell you everything and answer all your questions, please know this I Love You. hope you can forgive me..._

_Goodbye,_

_Emma Swan_

It wasn't easy leaving her right after our wedding, leaving her sleep under white blakets after making her love to her for last time. Got on my jeans, white t-shit and black leather jacket. As I walk to the door I turn around and look at her for the last time before closing the door and going back to my old life. I got in my car headed to my secret hide out, with every house i pass down the less I could see our house and my heart breaking more.

After few minutes of driving into the woods i found my hideout opening the garage parking the car inside and taking my 1970 BMW R100 R sportbike, i grab my bag, left town.

They where looking for me and wouldn't have stop for nothing to find me. My parents had left me in charge of the family and as their child i needed to prove to them I could handle family buisness. It was not easy been becoming the leader of the most wanted and fear bikers. But been the leader meant women throw them self at you to have a dirty sex and have wild adventure in their boring life. Because I fuck anything that would open their legs i would say I have alot of bastards going around, but thats wasn't my problem it was theirs.

Been the leader meant to show no fear, weakness, care or love and always show them who's the boss. As the leader meant to watch your back 24/7 because you will never know when it could be your last, It's the life we all have chosen. I fought many rivals to make them paid for trespassing or fucking our woman but I fought for power and control.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I drove until I saw the sign 'Leaving Storybroke' made me stop and just stared at the sign not knowing if I should leave or stay, but it was necessary for me to go and fix this fucking mess.

Not sure where to head first I took my phone out of my pocket and dial his number, I hated asking for help when is my own fucking mess, he is one of the persons I could trust and i knew without his help I want going to get anything done and so far I had not plan to confront Rumple.

The phone rang twice before he answer "Hello" I was happy to hear his voice after a year with no communication whatsoever, I was the one who walk away to be a better person than the person I was with no rules or laws. "Hey Brother".

"Em is that really you" hearing him call me Em was hard because only close family and friends called me that, since I was away from everyone a year ago to be with Regina and hide my past for her which wasn't easy but not hard, because I made her believe all my family was dead and it was only me and I didn't have friends because I move a lot.

"Gus, I need your help"

"What did you do now Emma" seriously why the fuck would he ask me that, when I have done nothing wrong, why would he called me by my full name he knows I hate it and make me feel like in trouble.

"Im driving to Boston August I'll meet you at my place" all I could here was his breathing.

Finally after few minutes he spoke "See you at your condo" the line went dead.

What is wrong with him, why is he been a total asshole.

The drive from Maine to Boston was long and exhausting.

Once I got to the condo garage I park the bike and headed to elevator only then I took the helmet, waited until the elevator stop at my floor I took my keys out and headed to open the door, I took my gun out to be more safe for I didn't know if who could be behind the door.

Opening the door I saw a figure moving in my kitchen I walk slowly pointing my gun ahead once I was at the kitchen door, he was looking inside my frige when he was getting up look at my direction he drop the sandwhich.

"What the fuck Em, you could given me a heart attack and you made me drop my food " he put his arm around his heart and bent down to pick up his sandwich. " chill out August is just me your little sister" I smile at him.

(Present)

Most of my time I spend here at the cabin where no one could find me not even her.

Been back for almost 2 weeks not wanting for nobody to know that I was back but, all I could think was getting my wife back if I could still call her that, after all I did abandoned her on our wedding night 3years ago.


End file.
